Professor Muggle
by PolarBear1200
Summary: Albus brings in a muggle girl to teach muggle studies. But she's not like any other muggle. She's SPECIAL. AND She's got Snape and Remus interested in her. Please read and preferably review! Rated R. Completed!
1. Here we go

A/N. Hey this is my first story, so I apologize for the poorly written details and such. I hope this will be practice for future stories. I know it's a bit stoppy-starty and repetitive, but I really tried to get what I wanted to say through. Please review nicely :)Remember, 'tis my hard work you're criticizing.

PLOT LINE: Albus brings in a muggle girl to teach muggle studies. But she's not like any other muggle. She's SPECIAL. AND She's got Snape and Remus interested in her. Please read on.

Snape/OC, Remus/OC (Mostly snape though)

Rated NC-17 for swearing, sex talk and small sex scene (Which I may need someone else to write for me -blushes-)

ENJOY

She rubbed her eyes as she sat in the big plush chair in the middle of the BIG stone room. The walls were lined with what looked like portraits, but they were obviously television screens. Those new flat ones she saw at the furniture store last tuesday. That would be why they are moving. She looked to her right, and was face to face with a man wearing a suit of armor, and all she could see was his huge white beard hanging out the bottom. She could swear he was staring RIGHT AT HER...

She was nervous, and rightly so. This was so new to her. She found out just 4 hours ago that MAGIC was REAL! Like, who would have thought it? Magic. Witches and wizards! If she had any friends or family, she would rung them right now and told them. Told EVERYONE. But the older wizard with the white beard told her to keep it to herself for the moment. She took out her mobile phone and looked at the screen. It was blank. No service, no nothing. She looked around the walls.

'Must be lead lined or something,' She thought. She was obviously high up, as she could see out the window she was, but she still couldnt get a signal. She shook her phone a little and looked at the screen.

"That won't work here, dear." Came a voice from behind her. She turned quickly and winced as the pain in her arm got worse. She had been bitten the other night by a HUGE dog. Then she got very sick, and the man with the white beard and kind eyes had come to her hospital room and given her a small glass bottle of some liquid, and when she drank it the pain went away instantly. He then explained to her that she needed to come with him straight away, it was a matter of extreme importance. Then suddenly she was HERE.

'Oh! I bet I'm hallucinating. That would explain everything. I just have to wait it out and I'll wake up in my hospital bed with lunch on my side table and my little rented TV and my book about..." She was cut off as the older "wizard" stood before her, eyes twinkling and he was looking quite proud of himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Lennox." He looked into her eyes, and she felt like he was looking right into her soul.  
"Uh, Thank you. But I think you need to explain things a little better here. Where am I EXACTLY? I don't remember getting here, and I certainly don't remember seeing anything this HIGH from where I live." She looked out the window.

"Oh, that's not surprising at all, Sophia. May I call you Sophia" He asked, trying to get her attention away from the window.

"Yes, yes, of course." She replied, waving her hand dismissively.  
"Lovely" He took a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk."See, Sophia, the wizarding world is very different to the muggle world..." At her quizzical look, he explained to her what muggles were. And he continued to explain the larger details of the wizarding world to Sophia, just telling her enough so he was confident she would be able to get around.

At the sound of the gargoyle at the entrance of Albus's office, he looked up.  
"Just in time, Severus, my boy" He exclaimed, beaming a bright smile towards the doorway. Sophia didn't bother to turn around, knowing it would only hurt her burning shoulder wound more. She waited until this 'Severus' person reached the chair next to her.  
"Mmm, I do try." He said as he put one hand on the back of Sophia's chair. She looked up and was instantly floored by the deep, black penetrating gaze that this large, tall, dark and handsome man gave her.

'Ouch,' She thought, 'This is definitely getting better...' She smiled at the man who towered over her, seemingly casting darkness into the room with his mere presence.

"Severus, I would like to you meet Sophia Lennox, Sophia, this is Severus Snape, a professor at this school." Snape reached for her hand, and placed a soft kiss on her middle knuckle, and smirked at her. Neither noticed the slightly confused yet bemused look the headmaster was sending them both. He cleared his throat and continued"I just brought her here from a muggle hospital because a connection I have at the hospital informed me of her symptoms and I thought it best to bring her here for the time being..."

"A muggle hospital? What was she doing in a muggle hospital" Snape asked, and only then did he let go of Sophia's hand, and he took a seat and gave Albus his whole attention.

"Well, that's where muggles go when they get hurt." Albus replied.

"She's a MUGGLE? And your brought her to the castle? Oh, I do think you're getting senile in your old age, Headmaster." Snape sighed loudly, and looked at Sophia.

'Pretty little thing, for a muggle.' He thought.

"I thought it best we bring her here, considering her condition, we can work out the best course of action." Albus looked into Snape's eyes, and Snape knew he wasn't crazy.

"Course of action, Headmaster" Snape questioned.  
'Ooo, me likey sevvy's voicey.. ' She mentally drooled, then realised she was missing the conversation and forced herself to pay attention. She didn't notice the sideways glance Snape gave her.

"What are her symptoms" Snape asked, frowning with concentration.  
"She was attacked by a large dog, 3 days ago, last friday night, around 2am..." Albus explained, waiting for Snape to come to the obvious conclusion.  
"Last friday was a full moon. Oh, no." Sophia watched as this Snape man rubbed the bridge of his large nose, and let herself think about what they say about men with large noses. She inwardly snickered. Unfortunately, she had no idea what was so wrong about it being a full moon. She forceably brought herself back to the conversation.

"Yes, I'm afraid Miss. Lennox here is now... a werewolf." Albus said sadly, removing his glasses and looking sympathetically at her.

Okey dokey. Snape's interested in her. She's interested in SNAPE.. Aw it's love. Maybe. Let's hope. :)

-Shib


	2. Introductions to a werewolf

A/N. Hey, I am uploading 2 chapters to begin with today. Then when I get reviews I'll put more up, I guess. This is rated R and not "NC-17" like I put in the previous chapter, Sorry! Yeah. Enjoy chapter 2.

"WHAT? No! Werewolves aren't REAL.. This is impossible." Sophia stood, and started pacing. Albus nodded silently. Snape stood and walked into her pacing path and she collided with him.  
"I assume your sense of smell has become very good recently, Miss. Lennox" Snape asked as Sophia took a step back from him.

"Well, yes, but that's just because I was in the hospital and away from the smogginess of the outside world" She said, breathing in deeply and huffing out.

"Tell me" Snape leant down to her height"Tell me what you smell now." He stared straight into her eyes, and she felt her knees go a little weak.

"Uh, I can smell... Incense.. Sandlewood, I'm sure, and... Lemon.. Coming from over there." She pointed to Albus's desk. Albus opened the drawer, and took out a box, opened it, took out another box and unwrapped the clear plastic from around it, and opened the new packet of lemon drops.

"You smelt that through ALL those layers of wood and plastic, and you still think it's just because of the lack of smog in your little nose" Snape asked, smirking. Sophia would have been mad at him for making fun of her, but she couldn't be mad when he was looking at her like that, with his lips curled up into a little smile. Suckable lips... She sniffed the air. Suddenly she was angry, like she felt something bad was coming, and she faintly smelt the smell of dog, but with something else added to it. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh, Albus? I can smell something else now. And I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason, the SMELL is making me.. Hm, how can I put this... It's making me ANGRY." She cracked her knuckles, as she had done her whole life as a defensive gesture.

All of a sudden the gargoyle came to life again and in stepped a man with light brown hair, flecked slightly with gray, even though he looked young. Oh and he absolutely EMINATED discomfort.. If he were a dog, you could imagine his hackles were up. He smiled at Albus, but his eyes didn't show mirth. He was obviously confused. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Snape and Sophia. Sophia instictively took a step towards Snape, and Snape resisted the urge to put his arm around her. Oh, these two didn't like eachother at ALL.

Sophia took another step towards Snape, but more behind him than anything. She was feeling sick, and scared for some reason. This man was definitely scaring her, and she couldn't explain it, but it felt like she was somewhere she wasn't allowed to be. She felt like a school girl again, caught by the nuns at her boarding college out the back smoking with the other girls. She felt like she would be in great trouble if she dared cross this man.

Snape didn't need to read Lupin's mind at this point to know that these two being in the same room was not a good idea. Albus looked put out, as he stood and walked over to Lupin.  
"Remus, this is Sophia Lennox, she was recently involved in an accident involving a werewolf, and it seems she is in the same predicament as you at the moment. I had hoped you two wouldn't revert to your instincts with the werewolves inside you both, but it seems we may have to work on you two getting along, hm" He smiled and Lupin took a step towards Sophia. Albus's smile grew wider as he saw Snape glare the werewolf down.

"Come now, let's be human about this" Albus pleaded. Lupin nodded, not taking his eyes off Sophia, and he reached out his hand, palm up and smiled slightly at Sophia.

"Let's not let the wolves get the better of us, shall we" He said, nodding towards his hand, and Sophia took it, albeit shyly and they shook hands. Sophia quickly rushed back to Snape's side.

"Obviously she isn't as used to these instinctual feelings as you are, Remus. But that's why I asked you here. I was hoping you could possibly let her know a few of the downsides of lycanthropy." Albus asked, but in a way where you knew you could never say no.  
"Of course, Albus. No problem. And Snape will be brewing extra Wolfsbane, I assume." Remus looked to Snape, and raised his eyebrows.  
"I believe I will be." Snape shot a questioning eyebrow back at Lupin.  
"Marvelous" Albus exclaimed. "Oh! And one more thing, Sophia." Albus walked over to Sophia and took her hands. "Seeing as Muggle Studies is only taken by the higher level students, therefore it isn't much of a regular class, would you like to teach it? Seeing as, well, you're here anyway, and you're a muggle. So you would be the best to teach the young witches and wizards all about it, hm" Albus gave her a look similar to the one he gave Lupin earlier, he was questioning her, but she knew she would feel terrible if she said no.  
"Um, of course I would love to teach. But I'm afraid I do not know the curriculum. I may need to ask the previous professor.." She replied.

"Oh, of course, once Severus helps you find your rooms, and you get settled in, we'll get you a meeting with Professor Rundle. Tanya Rundle." Albus smiled and released her hand. She smiled back, feeling very comfortable near the old man. She felt that everyone here viewed him as a father figure. He was very much that way, she thought.

"Come this way, Miss. Lennox" Snape drawled over her shoulder, right near her ear. She smiled at Albus, nodded to Lupin, and moved towards the door. Snape reached over her easily, (being around a foot taller than her) and opened the door. He cast one last look around the room and walked out.

read and review please. ) good kids.

-shib


	3. Settling in

A/n: Here's a new chapter, even though i'm not sure anyone is reading this. Hope you like it. Please review so i know SOMEONE is reading.

Snape walked ahead of her, very fast, and she had to almost jog to keep up with him. Those long, lean legs were taking him a long way too quickly. She stopped completely and waited for him to realise she wasn't about to sprint after him. He realised straight away when he didn't hear her skipping along behind him, he stopped, and came stalking back, and stood right in front of her.  
"Something wrong, Miss. Lennox" He towered over her, in an attempt to intimidate her. Make them scared, or weak at the knees. He was very good at either.

"Oh, only that, 1. You're walking faster than a dog with it's arse on fire, and 2. You're too tall, and I'm finding it hard to look at you without breaking my neck." She smiled. "So, how's the weather up there" She giggled. He took out her wand, pointed it above her head and whispered,  
"Pluvia." Suddenly a downpour of rain was situated above Sophia's head.  
"It's raining." He smirked. She glared at him for a moment, before suddenly smiling. She took a step towards him, and grabbed him by the belt buckle to keep him from moving, and held him hard against her, effectively trapping him under the rain as well.  
"UGH! Finite incantatem" He yelled, pointing his wand above their heads. The rain stopped instantly.  
"Woooow" Sophia exclaimed. "I suppose that's that magic stuff eh" Snape nodded in reply.  
"I'll get us dried off then." Snape took a breath to say the drying spell.  
"Good idea, 'cause I am ALL wet.." She replied, purposely putting a breathy sound to her voice. Snape instantly started coughing.  
"You ok" She giggled"Need a drink? I think there's enough water in our clothes for both of us...You know, if I catch a cold because of you, I'll be angry" She pointed her finger threateningly at him, he smirked back.  
"Siccus." He said, and they were both dry.   
"Alrighty, let's check out my room, shall we" She raised a questioning eyebrow at Snape.  
"I should hope so, I have better things to do than accompany YOU all over the castle." He growled.  
"Aw, don't be like that. Sorry I picked on you, but you got me back, so we're even." She said as they reached her door.  
"Boggart." He said to the portrait, as it opened. He stepped into the room and Sophia followed closely afterwards.  
"Argh, it's FREEZING in here." She exclaimed, putting her hands around her uncovered arms. Snape turned to her, shrugged off his coat and put it around her.  
"Mmm, that's the dungeons for you. Apparently, Albus saw it necessary to put you in a room near mine, I am around 5 portraits back from where we came. The portrait my rooms are behind is of a harpie named Kalynx. Don't start a conversation with her, she's a liar. These are your rooms, I hope they are to your liking, because if not, too bad." He gave her a quick smirk.  
"Well, thank you very much Mr. Snape." She smiled brightly at him, and he noticed her beautiful red lips made her teeth look unnaturally white. A 'wolfish' grin, if you will.  
"Please" He said, taking a step towards her. "Call me Severus." He lifted her hand and placed a lingering kiss there. She tried not to sigh like a lovesick fool.  
'A lovesick fool? Ha, more a lustminded, hormone driven teenager. God, he has lovely lips.' She thought.  
"Have a lovely night, Miss. Lennox" He smiled.  
"Oh, call me Sophia, it wouldn't be fair if I could call you by your first name, but not the other way around" She said.  
"Of course... Sophia... Goodnight." He let go of her hand and she stared dumbly after him as he reached the portrait. Oh, he said her name so good. Never has a name sounded so regal and prestigous. Oh...  
"Oh, and Sophia? We are FAR from 'even'."He said, slipping out the portrait hole before she had a chance to reply.

REVIEW! quickly!

Oh, and the latin things. Pluvia means rain, and Siccus means dry. -shrugs- i couldnt find anywhere in the HP universe that told me the drying charms. :)


	4. Jealous snape?

A/N: Shorter chapter today )

'Guh.' She thought, incapable of proper speech. What a CRAZY day. She didn't have any friends or family to write to, otherwise she would try to get a grasp of this whole new thing by asking them what they thought. She always preferred her solitude, but it's times like these, she wished she had a friend. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she smelt the air. It was that other werewolf, she could smell him through the door. She opened the portrait and saw him standing there.   
"Hey, sorry to bother you when you just got your things together." He smiled"May I come in"  
"Of course" She replied, and stood aside to let him in. She felt less apprehension now that she had met him, she assumed it was because she was used to him now. She sat down and he stood in front of her. This wolf thing was weird, it made her feel this need to submit to him. Like, he was in charge.  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier, you see, I smelt another wolf, I smelt DANGER more than anything, and when I saw you, my first instincts were very harsh, because I was protecting my 'yard' and my 'pack', you understand" He sat down across from the seat she had taken, and she smiled at him.  
"So I would like to start again" He smiled"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher here at Hogwarts, and I'm a werewolf" He said all this in a light and joking tone, like he was reading for a personals ad. She laughed.  
"Hi" She replied, using the same light and joking tone"I'm Sophia Lennox. I'm the new Muggle..? Studies teacher here at Hogwarts. Apparently, I'm a werewolf too" They both laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Wow, I'm popular tonight" She laughed and opened the door.  
"It seems that you still have my coat." It was Snape. He looked over her shoulder and glared at Lupin, then looked at Sophia.  
"Everything alright" He asked her, looking at her with a slightly concerned look in his eyes.  
"Oh yes, everything is fine." She shrugged off the coat and handed it to him. "Here, sorry I forgot to give it back."  
"Mmm, that's fine. Don't let people stay too late." He said, looking Lupin in the eyes"If you meet me outside my portrait at 8am, I shall walk with you to breakfast." He turned and stepped through the portrait and was gone.  
'How rude,' she thought, 'Didn't even say goodnight to Remus.'  
"He doesn't like me" Remus's voice broke through her thoughts. "If that's why you're wondering why he didn't say anything to me. He doesn't like me. And he doesn't like me even MORE now I'm in his little girlfriends chambers! I'm definitely in trouble now." He laughed.  
"His girlfriend! ME! No! No no no, he's just being nice to me." She said, as Lupin walked towards the portrait. She walked and stood next to him, and he smiled a big toothy grin at her.  
"If you knew Snape like everyone else did, you would realise JUST how odd it is for him to be "NICE"." He bowed his head slightly at her and stepped out of the portrait. She closed the door behind her and smiled.  
'People here are nice, even if Remus and Severus don't like eachother.' She nodded to herself and grinned even wider. She had TWO friends! She had never had two friends before, people never really liked her all that much in school, and she hadn't any family. She was defiiately liking it here.

She winced as she got out of her clothing, her arm still hurt. She slipped into her pyjamas and slid into her huge four poster bed.  
'Wow,' she thought"I could definitely get used to this!' She got comfy, and shut her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Sounded like someone pushing a chair across a floor, a low, quick hum. She looked out her bedroom door, but couldn't see much without the light. She stood, and slowly tiptoed to the door. She lit a nearby candle and it shone light over the room. Nothing there. She sighed and turned around, this time she heard a LOUDER noise coming from her bathroom. She yelped, and ran through a door in the fartherest (sp?) corner of her lounge room. She was in an office, presumably HER office.. She shut and locked the door behind her and listened for noise. She sat at the desk and took out a peice of parchment and a quill and searched for some ink. Once she had found some she started drawing stupid little stickmen versions of Snape and Lupin, fighting over her. She was wearing a pretty yawn blue dress.. with... red... shoes... -snores-

review please


	5. Breakfast!

A/N: Long chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Rating: R (not for a little bit yet.)

"Sophia." Snape whispered into her ear, and then kissed her neck. She smiled. Definitely liking this. "Sophia." He repeated, tucking her hair behind her ear and touching his forehead to hers, staring deep into her eyes.  
"Sophia Lennox, wake up" He said. She frowned and blinked hard, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in an office. Looking straight into the eyes of a very gorgeous man. She was just about to ask who he was when the memory of yesterday flushed into her head.  
"Morning." He said, looking at her and frowning. "Why are you sleeping in here" He asked.  
"Oh, I tried to sleep in my room, but I heard a noise, then I went into the loungey-room thingy, and I heard a LOUDER noise in the bathroom. I ran in here and I must have dozed off."

"What do you think it was" He asked, casting a glare around the room.  
"Oh, I think I must have imagined it, you know, paranoid. " She laughed nervously, yawned and stretched. He noticed as her arms went up, so did her shirt, and he saw a few inches of of her middle. He glanced at her shorts.  
'They're hardy even shorts, really, they're more like underwear.' He mused.

She suddenly realised what she was wearing and stood with a yelp, knocking the chair over. She stood behind the desk, obviously shy about her body. He smirked. He hoped Lupin hadn't tried to touch her, he would definitely not like that. No, sir, not one bit. He had already mentally laid claim to this new, pretty girl who obviously likes him too. Lupin tries to take her away, and he will take Lupin's FACE away. He smirked again at the thought.  
"What" Sophia said, crossing her arms, and pushing her boobs up WAY too much for anybody not to notice. Snape's eyes went there instantly, and she gasped, putting her arms by her sides at once. Suddenly she had a jolt of pain in her shoulder and she groaned. Snape rushed to her side immediately.  
"Is this where the werewolf bit you" He asked, purposely putting his lips close to her neck.  
"Mmm." She replied, unconsciously (sp?) tipping her head to the side to give him room. He chuckled deeply in her ear.  
"Breakfast started ten minutes ago, go get changed so we can at least catch some coffee." He said, knowing that he can make anything sound sexy, and he said 'coffee' in such a way, he knew she'd be melting inside.  
"Mmm." She moaned slightly, and he almost kissed her.  
'Too soon" His mind yelled. He gave her a little push in the direction of the door and she kept walking.

Soon she came out in a black muggle dress that reached to her knees, was sleeveless and had a small dipping neckline. She didn't have anything else to wear that wasn't jeans and a singlet, so she thought this would do. Snape offered her his arm and they headed to breakfast.

The reached the hall in a decent time, Snape hadn't walked too fast, but Sophia had decidedly walked faster than usual. She calculated that she had had only around 3 hours sleep last night, but she had the feeling it was less. Her back was aching horribly as she took her seat at the high table. She looked over the room at all the students.

'Wow,' She thought, 'So many kids...' To her left, sat Snape, and to her right sat another professor who looked about her age.  
"Hey" The young woman said as Sophia made eye contact. She shoved her hand into Sophia's and shook vigorously. "I'm Tanya, Tanya Rundle. I'm the old Muggle Studies teacher. Well, actually, previously I was both the Muggle Studies professor AND the Ancient Runes professor, but now since I'm getting ready to have this bub" She patted her tummy, indicating she was pregnant"Albus has offered to lighten my load a bit, and" Her voice crept down to a whisper"Seeing as you will be free all the time except for around the full moon" Her voice came back up to the lively tone from before"Then you'll be PERFECT to take over Muggle studies, since it's such a small subject, being only taken by certain senior years." She finished her speech with a huge smile

"Uh, thanks" Replied Sophia with a small smile and Tanya nodded and turned to talk to the lady to her right with the short grey hair.  
"She's a bit too happy to see you, you see" Severus spoke from her left, she turned and he looked her up and down, quickly. He assumed she wouldn't noticed, but she did. She prided herself on being extremely observant.

"Oh" She replied, then mentally kicked herself for not impressing him with a more intelligent answer. Hang on, did she WANT to impress him?  
"Well, since she became pregnant with a ministry worker's child, she's been on her feet ALL the time, teaching, and visiting the mediwitch and her husband. It's been stressful for her. She was worried about the baby's wellbeing. And you coming here has been a weight off her shoulders you see." He smiled slightly, and Sophia swore she heard a few students gasp. Instantly Snape's face went to this horrible, deep, angry glare, and SHE gasped at the site of it. He turned slowly and looked across the hall and all students who had been looking in their direction quickly found their food ALOT more interesting. He chuckled under hs breath, and only she heard it. Oh, she hoped she would never get on the bad side of him. But still...  
'So powerful, so dark and handsome and.. oh, better stop staring at him!' She quickly gripped her cup of coffee with both hands and stared straight ahead, hoping Snape hadn't noticed her staring with a dreamy look in her eyes. Oh, but when has Snape never NOT noticed something. He felt a smug-like emotion run through his head. Such a pretty girl like her watching him with that look in her eye. He turned to talk to her, and instead made eye contact with Albus. He smiled brightly at Snape, and Snape nodded in return. Then, he flicked his eyes towards Sophia. Snape knew exactly what he meant, but he gave him a confused look anyway, just to frustrate the old man.  
"Sophia, when are your classes today" Snape asked her, glaring at Madam Hooch who had just started beaming in their direction. Tanya answered him for her.  
"She has one class today, after lunch. Here" Tanya handed her a peice of paper that said 'APRIL 1st - SEPTEMBER, 2005.' "I drew it up last night. It starts today" Her voice lowered"I'll take a few of your classes around the full moon if you're not up to it. On those days you can just give them busy work while you rest. You'll notice you really only have about 2 classes in that time, so it won't be too hard to miss a few if you need it." She beamed a reassuring smile at Sophia and reached next to her chair and dropped a pile of notes on Sophia's lap.  
"These are notes for the classes, I drew up all your lesson plans. I know, I know, you're a muggle and can handle it, but you know, I'm really anal about these things..." She giggled. Tanya stood and smiled at Snape and Sophia, and walked out touching Albus on the shoulder and whispering something to him on the way. Albus smirked and nodded.

Snape stood also and offered Sophia help to find her way back to the rooms. She nodded and followed him as he swooped out of the hall, students all whispering behind him.

'Poor guy,' Sophia thought, 'None of the kids like him, and he has to be all angry and brooding and sexy.. I mean, domineering all the time.' Snape suddenly stopped and Sophia ran into the back of him and fell back very ungracefully on her bum with an "oof". Luckily she held onto her notes tightly and they didn't fly everywhere.

"Oh. Perhaps you should pay attention to where we are walking, hm, Miss. Lennox" He sneered.  
'What's gotten into him all of a sudden. So I ran into him... Like he ever cared before.' She glared at him as he offered her a hand up. He lent down to her height.  
"I apologize for being so harsh. There were students down the hall watching me, and I can't let them see me being weak. I have a reputation to uphold." He chuckled, and her knees felt weak. In all truthfulness, she didn't hear a word he just said, all she knew is his hot breath was on her neck and ear, and she couldn't think straight if you PAID her.  
"Your rooms." He said and motioned with his arm. "I trust you will find the hall for lunch"  
"Oh, yes." She managed to cough out"Yes, I will see you at lunch..." Snape nodded and headed back the way they came, presumably to his classroom. She walked in and sat down with the notes in her lap. She leant back and tucked her head in between the cushions and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted away into sleep.

RR! NOW NOW NOW!


	6. Kissy wissy remus

A/N. Heeeere's some more. this is my favourite chapter so far )

At lunchtime, she woke suddenly. She had slept through all the time she was supposed to have used for preparing! She was confused as to why she was so sleepy all the time. She decided to skip lunch and prepare for her class. Today they would be learning about public transport. Should be easy. Sophia collected the notes, and a few books that were on her desk and put them in a pile. She went into her room and saw that there were robes spread out over her bed. She assumed those Elves that Albus told her about had put them there. She tried one on and stood in front of the mirror and smiled.  
"Black suits you." She heard from the door, she turned to see Snape standing there. She turned and smiled at him.  
"Oh, and it definitely suits you too" She smiled even wider as he came towards her.   
"You had best not be trying to be sarcastic, because you are certainly toying the the sarcasm master." He stood behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, no, I'm being serious. Actually, I think PINK would suit you too." She teased. Bad idea. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her, kicking and screaming, to the bathroom. He put her in the shower and turned on the water. The COLD water. She screamed and jumped out, into him, wetting him as well.

"You know" She said"I think you have a thing about getting me wet." She giggled.  
"Mmm" He replied, holding onto her hips keeping her close to him"I think I do too." He leant down and put a kiss on her neck. She gasped.  
"Siccus." He pointed his wand at them both. He let her go and she took a step back. He led the way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Snape looked at the bed.

'We have about 10 minutes before class starts. Come on, Snape, just throw her on there and have your way with her. You know she loves it.' Snape growled at the voice inside his head, and Sophia gave him an odd look.  
"Now, my dear, why weren't you at lunch. You'll be hungry." 'I got something you can eat!' Snape's mind yelled.   
"Oh, I fell asleep before, and I didn't prepare my classwork in time, so I thought I would catch up food at dinner.

"That is not very healthy" Snape replied, looking her up and down. "One meal a day will never do for any girl of mine" 'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?' Sophia turned and squinted at Snape, but decided not to embarrass him further for his weird comment.

"Mmm, well, I've finished getting my things together, maybe you could give me directions to the Muggle Studies classroom"  
"Of course, to the end of this corridor, past my rooms, right until you see a staircase on your left. That will lead up to the Muggle Studies classroom WHEN the staircase is pointing at a portrait of an old man with a red hat..." He sweeped his arm in the general direction, and headed towards the door.  
"So I will see you at dinner then" Sophia asked, shooting him a smile. Snape nodded once and left.  
'His giiiirl, eh? Interesting.' Sophia had to concentrate on not skipping to class, or twirling, or jumping. She was a teacher, and should behave as such. She put serious thoughts in her head and walked up to the Muggle Studies classroom. Just as she took her foot off the top of the staircase, it moved to another location, and she was glad she got there before it did! She went inside and set up the classroom and the students piled in as she began her first lesson.

i A/n: There's a class happening here about Muggle Studies. I don't think we need a running commentary of it. We all know how muggles work. /i 

When the class ended, Sophia packed up her things and walked out the door. The stairs were in their proper place, and she hurried down them incase it decided to move while she was on there. Once she reached her chambers she sat down at looked at her schedule... Mondays, wednesdays and fridays she had classes. Full moons were... Hmm, where could she get a Lunar chart? Lupin would have one.

She headed towards Lupin's rooms. He didnt have a class, he was there because he needed the wolfsbane, and he insisted on helping in any way he can on the staff. She knocked three times and Lupin was quick to open the door. He motioned for her to go in and she sat down.

"I want you to tell me more about this werewolf stuff.. I mean, I think I'm kind of in denial. Isn't this a curse? Shouldn't I be crying or something? I just don't get it." She said, all in one breath. Lupin sat down next to her, and frowned at her.

"What" She asked, shifting back slightly at his penetrating gaze.  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Nothing. Hold on one second." He walked into another room.  
'He's being weird. He smells weird too. Oh, hey I can smell things about people now! Superpower...' She sat there thinking about that while she imagined sniffing things and saving peoples lifes by doing it. She had a very self satisfied smirk when Lupin reentered the room.  
"What are you so happy about? Here" He handed her a lunar chart"This month is April, so the full moon is on a Sunday. Professor Rundle will take your class Monday, because you will most definitely be dead asleep." He pointed to the different months. "School lets out in June, and you will only have to miss classes on this month. Depending on whether you're hurt or not. But we should both be fine because Snape will be making us both the wolfsbane potion. Which helps us keep our own minds during the transformation." He sat down next to her again.  
"Does the transformation hurt" Sophia asked.  
"Mmm, quite a bit. But you get used to it after a while I suppose." He leant in slightly and she swore he was smelling her! What?  
"Uh, Remus? Are you smelling me" She asked with a smile.

"Oh shit. Sorry, you know. Can't help myself sometimes. You ARE a girl wolf after all... Good smelling girl wolf.." He trailed off as he leant further in and sniffed her neck. She shivered with the air rushing along her skin.  
"Ok" She stood up quickly, knocking the lunar chart to the ground..  
"I'll get it." They both said at the same time, and bent over to get it, knocking their heads together. Sophia fell back and Remus stumbled slightly. They looked at eachother and laughed.  
"I am so sorry" Remus reached out a hand for her. "My wolf hormones are on high alert because there is a lady around." He still held her hand when she had already stood up. "I suppose you don't feel it because you're new. But we should probably stay away from eachother this week next month."  
"You mean we go on HEAT" She cried. Remus chuckled.  
"Well, yes, I suppose you could call it that." He turned her hand over in his, and put a small kiss on her palm. "Heat is really a very vague term." He put another kiss on her wrist. "I think it's more a high alert feeling towards the opposite sex." He licked the inside of her elbow, keeping eye contact.  
"So" She said shakily"It's towards ALL opposite sex. Not just other wolves" She took a deep shaky breath.  
"No, I feel it towards all females, but much, much stronger to another wolf." He had worked his way up to the crook of her neck, and he sniffed her there. She stopped breathing. Suddenly he dropped her hand, and he sniffed her again, harder.  
"Hm." He muttered.  
"What" She took a step back. He was smiling, but he looked slightly disappointed.  
"I can't touch Snape's girlfriend. It's not really my deal. You should go before I jump you." He laughed.  
"What? I'm not Severus's GIRLFRIEND. We're just friends." She didn't want to sound desperate, but Lupin had stirred her up inside, and she didn't want him to stop.

"You are Snape's. I can smell him on you. This is the human in me speaking now, I can't touch you. Snape's been good to me." He turned and walked towards the door, opened it and motioned her out.  
"Thanks for the info." She smiled.

"Anytime. Just steer clear of me until like.. the 8th... The "heat" runs from a week before the new moon." He smiled brightly and shut the door quietly. She walked towards her rooms, and stopped at Snape's portrait.


	7. Step BACK!

So sorry this took so long to update! SO SORRY! Here is 5 chapters in a row!

She took a deep breath. Knocked on the door three times and waited. Counted the seconds. One, two….

The door opens, and standing there is an obviously tired potions master. In fact, Sophia would bet that she had just woken him up, if the slight mussiness of the left side of his hair was anything to go by.

"Miss Lennox.. Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked, motioning for her to enter. She stepped through the portrait hole and took a seat and sighed.

"Well, Severus.. I'm just wondering what exactly is going on between us. I don't mean to be some girl who wants to "talk about her feelings" etcetera, but I need to know what you feel for me.." She looked up at him, and grimaced, ready for his reply.

Severus's heart beat faster. 'What? Relationship talk? I can't talk about this. Quick.. Scare her off. Do something, SAY something!'

"Well, Miss Lennox… I consider you a valued co worker. I think you're a lovely person and you'll make a good teacher. I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean about my "feelings" towards you. I wish to maintain a professional relationship with you." He waited for the tears. He knew he was being harsh. He knew he had given her other ideas.

For Severus, the thrill was in the chase. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Sophia had decided it was time to have 'that' talk and he, sadly, has no concept of talking to women about this type of thing.

"Oh. I see." Sophia frowned and looked at the ground. "Ok. That's good then. I was worried you thought there was something more to us here. I mean, you have been being nicer to me than anyone else, and Remus said a few things. You understand, I'm easily influenced." Sophia beamed a huge smile at Severus and walked to the door.

Severus was taken aback. He expected her to be angry. But she HOPED for that response? Was he THAT repulsive? He glared at her.

"Have a good evening then, Miss Lennox. I trust you can let yourself out." He swept out of the room. Sophia let herself out and walked through the portrait.

Sophia headed back to her rooms and sat down on the sofa. She slowly nodded off to sleep around 3am.


	8. Sleepy

Sophia woke up at 6am with a start. She had had a nightmare about the wolf that attacked her. Her first thought was to go to Severus, but she caught herself before she came one of those love sick puppies that people write stupid romance stories about.

Leaning her head back she stared at the roof, heart beating still mildly faster than usual, her breathing fast also, the adrenaline running through her veins from the dream.

In her dream she was in Dumbledore's office. She waited, leaning against Albus's desk looking around. The door opened and in walked a man. She didn't see his face, but she felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. He slowly transformed before her eyes into the wolf, fangs huge and dripping with saliva, gums black in the darkened room. The bright red eyes and pure white teeth the only visible thing in the blackness. As the wolf pounced for her, she jumped to the side and ran around the desk. The wolf's claws dug into the top of the desk and dragged out runs in the wood with its claws. Suddenly, the wolf was gone, and Sophia looked around for it. She felt the smooth hot breath on the back of her neck and she felt her heartbeat humming in her chest. She felt the burning, screaming pain as the wolf sunk it's teeth into her skin.

She absently rubbed the bandage covering her bite. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, she peeled the bandage off, and saw that it was almost healed. The deep red scarring, two large cuts and about seven little ones in stripes up her shoulder, almost like the stripes along Albus's desk in her dream. The seven small cuts were healed, but the two larger, from the wolf's fangs, no doubt, were still open, and one was bleeding slightly.

She searched the bathroom for some new bandages but found none. Deciding to just leave the cuts to air in the open, she headed back to her bedroom to have a shower, put clothes on and go to breakfast.

For the next few weeks, Sophia set herself into her work. She went to bed early, woke up early. But unfortunately, she was plagued by nightmares every night, and even though she went to bed early, she didn't sleep hardly at all for fear of the returning dreams.

By the week before the full moon, she was sick of being tired. She was doing everything slowly, couldn't concentrate and found it really difficult to teach. Luckily, her classes were few and far between, because of it being a specialised class.

She walked to Albus's office, wishing to ask him for some help. Sleeping tablets, perhaps. Maybe some counselling. She stood at the gargoyle, and frowned.

Suddenly it opened up and exposed a staircase. She walked up, and reached to open the door, but it opened without her touching it. Sitting at the desk, smiling up at her was Albus.

"Ah my dear. Come to finally work out how you can overcome the nightmares, hm?" Albus twinkled at her.

Sophia squinted at him. "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"Oh, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to get over it too well. I requested Severus to bring you up some potions which will help you sleep. Also, he is brewing the wolfsbane potion that will help with your transformation this Friday." Albus said.

"Severus? Coming up here?" Sophia replied. She hadn't actually TALKED to Severus since that night when he made it clear that he didn't like her the way she though he did. He gave her all the signals, but it's obvious he didn't mean anything by it. He obviously had no idea what to do with women. Idiot.

"Now, now, no need to worry, I'm sure Severus will be here very soon and there will be very little interaction between you two. As much as I dislike the animosity between you two, I don't wish to make either of you purposely uncomfortable." Albus smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you Albus. You've been so lovely to me. Thank you" Sophia smiled.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear. I don't suppose you want to talk about why you and Severus are having friendship problems? You seemed to get on well when you first came to the castle." Albus raised his eyebrows.

It was at that moment that Severus decided to sweep into the room and placed 3 vials on Albus's desk.

"3 sleeping potions. As you requested, Albus. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned. "Good evening, Miss Lennox." He nodded at her courtly and smirked at her.

"A good evening to you as well, Professor Snape." Sophia purposely used his formal title. 'If he wants to ignore me and play mind games, we'll all play mind games.'

Severus's face instantly hardened and he swooped out of the room.

Sophia smirked to herself as Albus told her how to administer the potions and she picked up the vials and left.


	9. Remus is so nice

As she was walking down towards her room she saw Remus leaving his rooms.

"Remus! Hey!" She called and ran to catch up with him.

"Hello there, beautiful. How are you going?" Remus smiled at her, and put his arm out for her to hold. "I'm heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Are you coming too?"

"Oh, no, I have to go back to my rooms, put the vials of sleeping potion in there, and then catch up on some sleep. I haven't slept in days." She replied.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but even sleeping potion won't help you sleep around the full moon. Trust me, I haven't slept in days either. Being a werewolf generally comes with lack of sleep. You get used to it after a while. There's nightmares when you're in human form, then you stay up all night as a wolf on full moons. And you don't even want to know about the dreams you get when you're on heat. Sometimes I think I should tie myself to the bed to make sure I don't jump certain people in the castle when I'm on heat." He smiled widely at her. "So now you don't have an excuse to skip dinner. Come on, I'll walk you to your room and then we'll head over to the Great Hall. And on the way, you can explain to me why you and Severus aren't talking to each other at the moment." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright, fine. I guess I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a long time. And I need energy for the full moon nights, too, don't I?" She replied.

As they reached Sophia's door, Remus waited outside while Sophia dropped the vials into her bathroom and headed with him, her arm in his, to the Great Hall.


	10. Teasing

On the way to the Great Hall, Sophia filled Remus in on why Severus is being so stand-offish towards her.

Walking into the Great Hall arm in arm with Remus made Sophia feel much better. She was tired, sick and grumpy, but Remus always made her feel better. She sat down next to him at the High Table and he reached down under her chair and pulled it towards him.

"Just to keep an eye on you." He smirked at her. It was at that moment that Sophia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked behind her to see three chairs down from her at the table was Severus, glaring a nice burning little hole into Remus's forehead. Dang.

"Well, someone's jealous. I wonder why, considering you two have a.. What was it he called it? A Professional relationship? Well.. How odd.." Remus said sarcastically. He casually drooped his arm around the back of Sophia's chair and leant in to her ear. "You know, I've always wanted to see Severus succumb to a human emotion. Feel like having some fun?" He leant back and smiled brightly at her.

Sophia nodded back and smiled, then continued to eat her food.

"Mmm taste this!" Remus said loudly and help up a fork full of food to Sophia's mouth.

"Oh, that does look like it tastes so good." She replied breathily. She opened her mouth and took in the food and slid it off the fork slowly, keeping eye contact with Remus and she moaned as she chewed the food. "That tastes AMAZING!" She smiled.

With a loud scrape as the chair flew backwards from the table, Severus stood abruptly, and turned to Albus. "If you will excuse me, Headmaster, I must go finish the WOLFSBANE potion that I am currently brewing for a couple of people." He turned and stormed out of the Hall.

"I think that was a subtle hint for us to be more appreciative." Remus said.

"Yeah, I'd love to be appreciative… with my tongue.." Sophia muttered.

"I heard that. You watch yourself around the NEW moon." Remus wriggled his eyebrows at her.


	11. Transformation

That Friday night, Remus and Sophia headed down to the dungeons in a cell where they would be staying for the next few nights. Severus entered the room 10 minutes afterwards.

"Here is the wolfsbane. Sophia, it's best to hold your nose and swallow it as quick as possible. I hope you two have fun together this evening." Severus turned and walked out without so much as a look towards Remus.

Remus and Sophia swallowed the vials of Wolfsbane and sat together on the ground.

"About half an hour and the full moon will kick in. You'll feel your arms tingling, then your legs.. Then the tingling will turn more intense and it may hurt. The Wolfsbane helps but it still hurts." Remus explained, and put his arm around Sophia. "You should keep your own mind about things, usually I pace around here and wait out the night. I can't sleep in wolf form, but maybe you can. That would help you catch up on sleep." Remus kissed the top of her head and leant back with his eyes closed, and together they waited until the transformation started.

About half an hour later, the dull tingling in Sophia's arms and legs started turning painful. Remus was pacing around the cell, his eyes had turned to a honey yellow colour, and his teeth looked like they were getting larger. Sophia started grimacing as the pain got more intense and she pulled her legs up to her chest. She felt her chest moving, her internal organs shifting, her bones moving and settling in their new positions. She muffled a scream as she felt her skin burning and saw the fur growing, felt her teeth growing, felt her whole BODY growing.

She glanced over at Remus and saw he had almost transformed into a wolf. She knew this because he looked almost identical to the wolf who had bitten her. She assumed she also looked like him, as they were transforming at about the same time. As she felt the pain of the last few bones settling into place she sat on the ground and curled up with her head on her paws, and looked at Remus as he paced up and down the cage. She closed her eyes softly and felt herself fall asleep.

She awoke with a scream, naked, lying on hard cold floor. She looked down and saw she was in full human form, realising that the transformation back must be painless.

She had had that nightmare again. She looked over at Remus and saw him sitting with his head in his hands.

"Morning." She said.

"Hi. You ok?" He asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why aren't you looking at me?" Sophia asked.

"Well, you ARE naked. I'm trying to preserve your dignity." He replied.

"Oh. Hm.. Is there anything around here to cover up with?" Sophia cast a glance around the room.

"Well, actually. Snape usually comes down here and gives me clothes. I hadn't actually thought about clothes yet. Sorry." He apologised.

Sophia got up and walked to the cell door. Within arms reach, she saw two towels. She reached through the bars and picked them up, put one around her and threw the other one to Remus.

At that moment, Severus walked down the stairs to the cell. He stopped at the door and stared at Sophia.

"Can I help you?" Sophia said, nervously covering her exposed body parts.

"Mmm. No. It's fine." He answered. He opened the door of the cell, threw two robes on the floor and walked away.

"Someone lost his self control there for a minute. But, who can blame him. You look very delicious in that towel." Remus smiled a very wolfish smile at Sophia and put the robe around himself.

"Shame he has no idea how to work that out with me. Trust me, I'd be more than willing to make him lose that self control for a very long time." Sophia said, putting the robe on and dropping the towel on the floor.

"That's his problem. He always has to be in control. That's probably why he reversed with you. He was feeling out of control." Remus replied. "He's a control freak. You should go walk into his rooms naked, lie on his bed and say "Oh! Take me NOW Snape!" Remus nudged her. "In fact, I wouldn't be too upset if you accidentally mixed up my rooms with his rooms in that plan really. Feel free to wander around naked in front of me anytime."

"Oh, Remus. You're so cute." Sophia smiled and ran up the stairs from the cell towards her rooms.


	12. Control

The next two weeks passed uneventfully, except for the few full moons at the beginning. Sophia still couldn't sleep. Most nights she heard that horrible scraping noise, others she swore she could hear laughing. Maniacal laughing. Stuff she was really not used to hearing. But between then and now, Severus pretty much ignored Sophia except for the occasional glance at dinner times and brushing past her in the hall.

She got the feeling he enjoyed the slight control over her with his intimidation and control. There was nothing Sophia hated more than someone having control over her. She could never stand people having the upper hand over her. She always had to get control back. And she knew exactly how.

Exactly two weeks after her first transformations, she headed down the hallways to Severus's room. The time was 3:15am. She knew he would be asleep. Earlier in the day there was a staff meeting, and she overheard him mumbling about taking a sleeping potion and sleeping 'this dreaded headache' away. Knowing he would be sleepy, extra sleepy even from the potion, and possibly still having a headache, she knew that he would be FURIOUS that she had woken him up. Which is the perfect way to get the upper hand.

With three confident bangs on the door, she stood, hands on hips, and prepared her story.

But this was all forgotten when Severus swung open the door with incredible speed and roared "WHAT?"

Sophia stood, mouth slightly open and looked over Severus's appearance. Apparently he was VERY deep asleep. Standing there, hair slightly mussed, wearing black long silk pants, and a dressing gown. With no… (Sophia gasped when she realised this) ..no SHIRT. Oh.

Now, Severus was very good at figuring out people's intentions. And seeing the leftover stance, Leftover – because her face was completely blank, hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart, he realised she was either here to give him an earful, or to try to beat him into submission.

"Um…" Sophia started nervously. "Well, you see Severus, uh, that is, Professor Snape. I came here.. To ask you a question." She finished lamely.

"Yes?" Severus smirked, and put his hands on his hips, under the dressing gown so that it flipped back over his waist and exposed his full chest to her.

"Well. Um. Actually. I forgot.. Sorry BYE!" She ran back down the corridor to her rooms. Jumping through the portrait, she closed it behind her and sat on the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Snape. Shirtless. So cute." She chanted to herself on the ground behind the door.

The next day she couldn't go near Severus without her ears turning bright red. She couldn't look at him without seeing him standing there, more than a foot taller than her, with his hands on those gorgeous hips, glaring down at her…

"Sophia!" Remus was beside her talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. I was thinking about Sna.. Uh, stuff…" She smiled at him.

"Ah, I see. Does this have anything to do with the little performance you two were involved in in the middle of the night last night?" He gestured a hand between Sophia and Severus. He smirked at her. "I was on my way back from the kitchens and I saw you two talking. Or rather, I saw you knocking, him answering, and you running away." He nudged her with his elbow. "I told you, you should have turned up NAKED. Sheesh."

"Shut up Remus." Was all Sophia replied with.

Remus leant in and whispered in her ear. "Meanwhile, you smell very good today. Even though it's probably because you're thinking about Snape," At the word "Snape" he nudged her with his nose, "I want you to know if you can't find what you need from Snape, I'm always here to help." He smiled his usual huge wolfish smile at her.

Sophia got up and kissed Remus on the head and walked out of the room.

She did have to admit that Remus made her tummy flutter a little.

But "a little" was nothing compared to how her whole BODY fluttered as Severus walked up to her, grabbed her by the top of her arms and led her into a corner.

"Now, Miss Lennox, you're going to tell me what is happening between you and that fleabag!" He whispered viciously.

"What the hell is it your business?" She returned, glaring as much as she could whilst being thoroughly distracted by his body pressing against hers.

'Shit.' Thought Severus. 'I don't know why I care. Passable excuse, passable excuse!'

"I just wanted to warn you that any affection you may feel for Lupin would be due to the fact that you are currently, according to my calendar, 'in heat' as it were."

"You're keeping track of when I'm most HORNY, Professor Snape? Why, I didn't think you cared. That's a bit of a step up from being in a "professional" relationship. And I assure you, any feelings for Remus are merely friendship, unless of course, this wolf thing gets the best of me and I desperately NEED someone… Then Remus has offered me his services." She smiled at Severus.

"You will NOT go to him for 'that'" Severus replied. "I have a potion you can take that will stop you from jumping everything in sight. Come to my rooms if you're feeling.. Uh.. If you need." Severus took a step back.

Sophia suddenly realised that Remus was watching them. Meeting Remus's eyes, getting his attention, she looked up at Severus and said "So. Severus. What you are saying is that if I'm feeling horny, I should come to your rooms and you will," She leant in a breath away from his lips. "fix it for me?" She smirked. "And I am not to go to Remus for relief? Tsk tsk. And I DO so want Remus to.. Relieve me." She beamed an even more disgustingly large smile at Severus.

Which was really the wrong thing to do. Because Severus was starting to feel out of control. He was being taunted, made fun of, and slowly this little chit was climbing her way back up into control again. Severus Snape would not stand for that.

He once again closed the distance between himself and Sophia. This time he crushed his lips to hers, putting his hand between her head and the wall to cushion it as he slammed her back against the stone.

She was so shocked. Severus was kissing her. He was such a good kisser. She wasn't kissing back. OH! Kiss back!

As soon as Severus felt her returning and responding, he pulled back. She whimpered and followed with her head, but didn't make contact with him. She opened her eyes to see he was gone, and Remus was standing a few feet away with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Shut up, Remus." She said, walking past him and heading for her rooms.


	13. Remus juice O

The next morning Sophia woke up feeling decidedly 'toey'. She has dreamt all night of Severus, kissing her in the hall. But in her dreams he picked her up and pushed his way through a nearby door, then laid her on the desk and had his way with her.

And this was the reason that Sophia headed down to the Great Hall with a HUGE smile on her face. Sitting at the High Table in her usual place, she filled her plate with bacon and eggs. She took a deep breath to smell her food, but something odd reached her nose. A masculine, powerful scent. It made her dizzy and itchy and needy all at once. Looking over to the Great Hall doors she met eyes with Remus who had just walked through. She stood up and walked towards him, grabbing him by the wrist as she went and walking to a nearby corner in the dark.

Neither of them spoke as Sophia leant back against the wall, and Remus situated himself pressed against her, standing between her open legs. Sophia could hardly see through her eyes, they were filled with a foggy haze that made it impossible to see anything but Remus. She imagined her brain was filled with the same haze, as she couldn't THINK of anything but Remus, and his gorgeous lips.

At that thought his tongue smoothed itself over his upper lip and he smiled at her. But his eyes didn't smile. This wasn't a friendly smile. This was a dominant, slightly disturbing smile. All at once it scared and excited Sophia. She ran her hand up his chest, around to the back of his neck and pulled him into her to kiss.

But his lips never collided with hers. Instead she felt Remus get ripped back and she opened her eyes to see him fall onto the floor. Resisting the urge to follow him down and straddle him there, she whimpered for the loss and looked around to see what had happened.

She met with the eyes of a one Severus Snape. He looked particularly angry.

"You will NOT conduct yourselves in such a manner when a student could happen upon you such as I did. For Gods sake Remus," He turned to look down where Remus was still sitting, rubbing his eyes. Sophia could swear he was growling quietly. Which made Sophia want to suck on his neck…"You've been doing this for 30 years or so, man. Can you not control yourself for 10 minutes to come and get some lust inhibitor from me?" Severus shoved a vial of dusky pink liquid in Remus's hand. "Act your age." He growled at Remus and turned to stalk off.

Sophia looked down to see Remus down the liquid and smile up at Sophia. She offered him her hand and he pulled himself up. She didn't let go of his hand.

"Ah, Sophia. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Severus is right, I've done this enough to know when to back off. I forgot you didn't know what this was like. I really am sorry."

Unfortunately, Sophia heard very little of this. Her eyes were trained on the little section of skin at the base of Remus's neck where she could see his pulse. She reached out and tried to touch it, but Remus stepped back.

"Ah ah… Bad girl. Didn't Snape give you a lust inhibitor too? I'm afraid I was too busy thinking about you naked to notice." At that he smiled. That gorgeous smile. With those perfect white teeth, and juicy, smooth red lips. Sophia reached for him again.

"Alright! Go to Snape, now. This lust inhibitor isn't working very well with you looking at me like that!" Remus turned and walked into the Great Hall.


	14. Snape Juice! ooo

Filling her lungs with clear air, she walked towards Severus's chambers, hoping he hadn't taken some short cut and she'll get there to see he's at breakfast.

But when she knocked on the door and he answered, she realised how dangerous this heat thing was. She was ready to jump anything. Admittedly, she found Severus attractive when not in heat, but as she took a breath to ask for the lust inhibitor, she was once again met with a smell that ignited the fuse in her brain that led down her spine to between her legs. She took in Severus's appearance. He was obviously brewing a potion, as his coat was off, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his neck buttons undone to reduce body heat.

"Come in, Miss Lennox. Take a seat in the black chair. I will fetch you a potion." Severus was short and cold with her. She did as she was told, sat on the chair and watched as Severus searched for another vial. She watched as his back muscles moved under his black shirt, and his lean hips led down to his long legs. He turned to face her with the light pink mixture in one hand, eyebrow raised. She was then hit with an image of the night she had come to see him and he had not been wearing a shirt. She remembered his flat stomach, the bumps of muscles on his hips, the slight hint of hip bone poking out the top of his pyjama pants… At this, Sophia was positively drooling…

Severus frowned at her and handed her the vial at arms length. She took it, but held onto his hand, and kissed his thumb. She then kissed his wrist and looked at Severus.

His eyes were stern but she could tell he was losing his cool. She kissed up his forearm, his gorgeous muscled forearm, shaped from cutting ingredients his whole life, then she licked the inside of his elbow, just below where his sleeve had been rolled up. Severus went to take a step back at this, but it was a feeble attempt, as Sophia had an extremely tight grip on his wrist, not to mention the attempt was half hearted on his part.. She kissed his shoulder and followed up to the opening at the neck of his skirt. She licked the dip at the base of his throat and she heard his swallow audibly.

She hummed to herself in pleasure as she felt his hands grip onto her waist and pull her close to him. She continued to kiss and suck up his neck, and stood on tiptoes to kiss along his jaw. She couldn't get over how good he smelt, how good he looked, how good his hands on her hips felt, with his fingers digging into her as he ground his hips into hers. Her heart was practically humming in her chest as he turned his head down to meet her lips in a painfully gorgeous kiss. His hand left her hip to grip the side of her head as he assaulted her mouth with his lips and tongue.

She moaned into his mouth and lifted one leg to wrap around his thigh. He lifted her, turned around and sat, effectively trapping himself under Sophia and between her thighs. She rocked her hips in his and he growled into her mouth. His hand, the one that was not moving her head to kiss her properly, ran up her spine, and he was shocked to find her skin red hot, and was even more shocked to find her braless. She arched away from his cold hands, and broke the kiss and put her head on his shoulder and breathed heavily while Severus moved his cool hands up and down her back.

"You should take the potion you know. I wouldn't want you doing something you don't want to do…" Severus said slowly, obviously thinking his words out carefully..

"I don't want to stop." Sophia replied and kissed his neck some more.

"You shouldn't –moan-.. shouldn't do this without your wits about you… -gasp-" He arched his hips up into her as she sucked a particularly sensitive part on his neck.

She held up the light pink liquid vial which was now warm from being grasped in her hand. She kissed Severus on the lips one more time, leant back and downed the potion.

She felt the haze lift slightly, but she still felt the burning between her legs. She could feel the heat emitting from Severus's crotch as she sat over it, and she knew he was poking her with his cock. She rocked her hips slightly, only to hear him whimper that gorgeous sound from his perfect mouth.

"I don't think it worked. I still want to fuck you." She kissed his chin.

"No, it should have worked, I've been taking potions from that batch for a few weeks now." Severus told her, then looked away suddenly. He hadn't meant to say that.

"What? You've been taking lust inhibitor? Why?" Sophia was starting to get jealous. What woman did Severus need to stop his lust for? She would have her eyes scratched out by nightfall…

"Well," began Severus nervously. "Since you've been around, it's been generally hard, if you'll pardon the pun, to keep this," he thrust his hardness into her, "in my pants. And I'm not about to teach a class with a raging hard on!" He exclaimed, and Sophia smiled.

Wait. CLASS! Severus stood quickly, knocking Sophia off his lap. He looked down at her, almost face level with his crotch and groaned.

"I am late to teach. I need to go." He reached down a hand to her and picked her up, then pulled her against him. He laid his head on top of hers and stood there.

"Uh, you need to go to class." Sophia reminded him. "So much for professional relationship, huh? Sorry I accosted you. I should have more self control." She looked up at him and he smirked at her.

"Hardly, my dear. I am VERY grateful that you would accost me, and I would request you to do it to me as often as possible. Although, not right now. I really have to go. I'm trying to calm myself down here. I may need one of those potions to get rid of this." He motioned to his crotch.

"You can suck the leftover off my tongue." Sophia stuck her tongue out and smiled at the same time. Snape growled and wrapped his lips around her tongue and sucked hard. Sophia squealed and jumped back, then hit him on the chest. "You poo head."

She turned and walked towards the door, and turned around to wave goodbye.

"Come here this evening for dinner?" Severus asked, wincing slightly for fear of rejection.

"Oh, I'd LOVE to." Sophia beamed a smile back.

Severus walked up to her and tilted his head slightly and met her eyes. "Would it be unfair of me to ask that you don't…. participate.. in 'activities' with Remus? I mean, you can do what you want. And you don't belong to me. But I must admit it makes me angry when I see you two together." He frowned

"Of course." She raised up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly. With a mumbled "Mmm" she walked out the portrait.


	15. Sex with XD

That night at 8pm, Sophia headed down to Severus's rooms. She was wearing a short black muggle skirt, and a button up muggle shirt. She had changed her clothes a bunch of times before she thought she looked ok.

As she reached up to knock on his door, it opened and Severus was standing there. He was wearing his normal black shirt and black pants. Sophia thought he looked gorgeous.

She straight away reached for his head and began kissing his lips softly. The lust inhibiting potion had either worn off, or all this lust was real, because she could think of nothing sweeter than to strip him of his clothes and fuck him senseless.

She could smell food on the table nearby, but she didn't care. She was hungry for other things. She untucked Severus's shirt and ran her fingers along his hips, feeling the bumps of his muscle and bones. She was incredibly turned on and she could hardly breathe, and none of this helped as Severus began sucking on her neck in the most perfect place. She moaned loudly and pressed herself against him. He lowered her down onto the sofa and rolled her skirt up to her hips and laid himself between her legs then continued kissing her neck and chest and shoulders. She was positively on fire with his hands on his back, pressing himself into her, digging his impossibly hard cock into her. It was at that point that Severus realised Sophia was not wearing panties. Or a bra. He stopped and put his head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Divesto." Snape muttered and they were both suddenly naked.

Sophia yelped at the sudden lack of clothes, but then realised that Severus's gorgeous cock was rubbing itself in the wetness of her pussy and she forgot everything as she arched her breasts into him, and he leant down and sucked on one of her already rock hard nipples.

This sent Sophia over the edge as she dug her fingernails into Severus's head and shoulder and howled loudly as she came. Snape could feel her pussy pulsating against his cock and he had to think about other things to keep from cumming everywhere. Mouth open and breathing heavily, she stared into Severus's eyes as he led his cock inside her absolutely dripping wet pussy. He hissed as her heat gripped him and she whimpered.

As he began moving, she lifted one leg up over the back of the sofa, and one wrapped around Severus, and this made him hit the most perfect spots inside her. She screamed and growled and mewled and purred. Finally when he couldn't take it any more, he latched his teeth onto her neck and sucked and nibbled as he pounded himself into her. She screamed one last time as she came again, gripping his cock with a hot, hard, pulsating hold and he came, hissing and growling himself as he felt her milk him completely.

She pulled his whole weight down on top of her and hugged him close. She listened to his heart slow and his breath deepen and she realised he was asleep. She too fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Showers and truths

Severus woke up early, noting it was still slightly dark. They had moved to the bedroom last night to sleep. He opened his eyes and looked to see the back of Sophia's head. She was lying spooned against him, and her hair smelt like coconuts. Severus noticed the scar from her bite was still pink and looked sore, and he traced his fingers over the risen stripes of dark rose around her neck. He laid a soft kiss on what looked like the most painful scar, then stared blankly at it for what seemed like hours…

Sophia woke up with a scream and fell out of bed. Breathing heavily, she looked over to see Severus sitting up in bed, looking down at her. Meeting eyes with Sophia he frowned.

"What was that about?" He asked, leaning over and offering his hand to Sophia for her to get up. She slid back into bed with him, he lay on his back and she lay with her body right against him and threw a leg over him.

"I have nightmares. Nothing too bad." She lent over and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. She then nuzzled her face into his neck making sniffing noises. "God you smell good, Snape. So good." She lifted her hips a bit and rubbed herself against Severus's hip.

Severus almost fell out of bed at this. He couldn't even fathom the fact that such a beautiful woman was rubbing herself against him, HUMPING him, to get off because he SMELT good.

It was then, with a slight amount of pain, he remembered she was on heat, and would probably be doing this to any male she could find right now. But still, that didn't change the fact she was nibbling away at his neck, and had straddled his thigh and was now rubbing herself against his hip bone, and his cock was trapped between his thigh and hers and was being rubbed in the most delicious way.

Severus decided he had had enough. He flipped them over and kissed her hard on the lips. Unfortunately, they were very close to the edge of the bed, and they both fell off, into a heap on the floor, tangled in sheets with Sophia on top of Severus.

Sophia moaned as his hardness dragged along her pussy and pressed into her clit. She noticed Severus frowning with concentration as he most likely was trying not to orgasm there and then. So, Sophia, doing what any other woman in her position would do, took advantage of his sudden lapse in concentration, and jumped up, and ran off to the shower.

Severus lay there staring after her for a second, obviously mesmerised by her fantastic arse, then came to his senses and followed her. He stalked through the door, slammed her (whilst cushioning her head and back with his hands) against the wall, and practically ate her face. He put one of his knees between her legs and continued sucking and kissing her and lightly running his hands up the sides of her breasts.

Sophia was only being held up by his knee between her thighs and her hands on his shoulders.

"You would do well to remember," Severus growled in her ear, "that teasing me is not a good idea. I should spank you for teasing me so.." He leant back and looked into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, clearing her head and standing up straight, she glared right back into his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh Sevvie baby! Spank me! Ooo you make me so wet!"

Absolutely dying of laughter on the inside, Sophia managed to keep her face completely blank as she watched Severus. However, the blank face was impossible to keep when she saw his eyes darken and he lifted her leg up over his elbow, put his hand on the wall next to her arm and slammed his hard cock inside her.

Almost unable to catch her breath, Sophia huffed with pleasure for a few seconds, before staring open mouthed at Severus as he stood there, completely still and raised an eyebrow at Sophia.

She whimpered and tried to move her hips, but in this position she couldn't move at all. Digging her fingernails into Severus's shoulder, drawing out a hiss from him, she growled, "Fuck me Snape, or I'll rip the skin off your shoulders."

It was then Severus realised she was, 1. Calling him Snape, and 2. Was becoming very wolfish in her features, her teeth almost growing in front of his eyes, becoming pointy and white, her lips a blood red colour. He couldn't even put into words how beautiful he thought she was right now. She dug her fingernails in further, and he felt it break skin as she did, and he lifted her up to sit her on the sink and he fucked her there as she screamed and howled, finally lying on her back on the sink, knocking everything off.

As she came, she ran her hands over her breasts, causing Severus to go over the edge as well, as he saw what a purely beautiful sight it was to see such perfection enjoying herself that much, using HIM for pleasure. He had to fight the weakness in his knees as he slowed his pace and leant down to lay soft kisses around Sophia's belly button.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Said Sophia later as she wiped the blood off his shoulders in the shower. Severus kissed her soundly on the lips and looked her up and down and walked out of the shower and into the bedroom. Still dripping wet as well, Sophia turned the shower off and followed.

"I worry," began Severus, drying them both with his wand, "that you don't know enough about me to be so involved with me." He didn't meet her eyes as he pondered over how he would explain to her his situation in the war between good and evil, The Order and the Dark Lord. He truly, deeply didn't want her to leave him. Especially since leaving him would most likely also mean she would go straight to Lupin. Ugh.

"Why? You can't be that bad. Albus lets you around kids, and you're a teacher. So you're not like... A mass murderer or a rapist... Are you?" She frowned.

He mulled over the question for a second and cringed slightly as he told her, "Not EXACTLY."

"Uh huh." Sophia said, and looked at the floor. "Well, how about you tell me everything, and I'll work out what we have here…" She motioned to the sofa and they sat and Severus told her everything. It took major coaxing from Sophia to get all the details, as Severus was obviously very ashamed of everything he had done.

When he finished telling her about his life up until now, including how much he worried about her leaving him when she found this out, he took a deep breath and met Sophia's eyes.

Sophia stood and kissed him on the forehead. "I need to think, ok? I will be back tonight." She smiled at him and walked towards the door. But before she could reach it, Severus came up behind her, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her in such a perfect and safe hug, she forgot everything and just breathed his smell in.

She truly needed to think, and all this smelling was making her horny again, so she dislodged herself from his arms and headed back to her rooms to think things over.

Severus stood at his doorway for 10 or so minutes after Sophia had left and wondered if he had done the right thing. He really liked the girl, really didn't want to scare her off. But he knew she would appreciate his honesty. He hoped she would appreciate his attempts to make up for his wrong doings. He sighed and sat down in his chair, ready to waste away a perfectly good Saturday, sitting around staring at the door, waiting for her to come back.


	17. Comfortable

At 7pm, Severus felt his arm burning. Looking down he saw the Dark Mark burning red into his arm, he ran to his death eater uniform and walked out of the grounds, then apparated to wherever The Dark Lord wished him to be.

It was at that very moment that Sophia decided she had thought enough about this and realised how perfect Severus was for her, bad past or not. Hell, she'd even take a bad future, she had no loyalties to anyone but Severus. Oh, and Remus. Hm. She hadn't thought about that. She couldn't even open her door without being assaulted with the smells of Remus pouring down the hallways and screaming for her to go mate with him. Unfortunate business this wolfy stuff.

Sophia headed to Severus's rooms to inform him that she still really liked him, and she thinks it would be best for both of them if he made love to her RIGHT NOW.

She stood at the portrait and said the password to get in, Severus had told her it earlier. She walked in and called his name. Noticing he wasn't around, she assumed he was at the Great Hall, and she lay down on his sofa and closed her eyes. Noting how lovely it was to be completely surrounded by things that smell like Severus Snape, she dozed off into a light sleep.

Late that night, around midnight, Severus entered his rooms after speaking with Albus, and put his Death Eater robes away and walked into the living room, only to be met with the sight of Sophia, curled in a ball on the sofa, sleeping. His heart leapt at the thought that she had been waiting for him to come back. He was suddenly hit with a thought that he really liked the thought of someone waiting for him to get home. To hug and kiss him after Death Eater meetings. It was absolutely horrible to go to such a place when you didn't believe in their ideals anymore. People being raped, tortured, killed. He realised that he really loved the idea that he could come home to a warm bed, with a beautiful woman to hold in his arms.

He knelt beside the sofa and whispered Sophia's name quietly, so to wake her up, but not to shock her.

Unfortunately, that didn't work, because Sophia jolted upright with a yell and looked around quickly. She looked at Severus, slid off the sofa and straddled him on the floor, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

He lifted her and walked towards the bedroom. He lay them down on the bed and pulled her close to him, falling asleep smelling her hair. Not such a waste of a Saturday after all.


	18. Lucius?

Sophia walked leisurely through the halls. It was Sunday and all the children had gone to Hogsmede, and Severus had gone to supervise. Sophia was coming down off her heat, a few days left maybe. But even so, she was desperate for Severus to get back.

Turning a corner in the castle, she ran into what felt like a wall. Falling backwards, she stopped centimetres from the ground. Looking up, she saw a regal looking man, with long white-blonde hair. He smirked down at her, holding his wand out. He had saved her from falling and hurting herself. He flicked his wand upwards and Sophia felt herself being raised to her feet. She landed face to… well… Chest… with the man, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Hi." She said. "I've never seen you around here." She added suspiciously.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, I'm visiting my friend, Professor Snape.." He answered, looking intensely at her eyes.

"Oh, Severus? He's at Hogsmede with the children. He should be back soon, do you want me to show you to his rooms? You can wait?" She smiled. She could talk with this man, he was a friend of Severus's and thus she could find out information about Severus from him.

Suddenly she was struck with a thought. What if this man was one of those men from that Death Eater thing that Severus was involved in? Did she really want him to know she was a muggle?

"You know Severus well enough to refer to him by his first name?" Lucius asked, eyeing her closely.

"Oh," She said, thinking quickly. "No, no. He doesn't let me refer to him by his first name." She said with what she hoped was a sad tone.

"Mmm, that's interesting. I've never known Severus to be so rude to such an attractive woman." He stood closer, surrounding Sophia in his smell. She breathed deeply and felt the foggy glaze take over her thoughts. "I apologise. I forgot to ask your name. I confess, I must have been distracted by your beautiful eyes." He smirked at her and she almost whimpered.

"Sophia." She managed. He took her hand and kissed it, just as Severus had done at their first meeting. Sadly though, Sophia couldn't even tell you who Severus WAS, let alone that he kissed her like that. Sophia was once again focussed only on the man in front of her.

"I will come by later to see Severus, tell him I came by, would you?" He eyed her up and down intensely.

Sophia nodded dumbly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sophia." L said smoothly, then with a crack, disappeared.

Sophia leant against the wall and tried to calm her breathing.

When she told Severus later that night that he had come by, Severus looked mildly upset. She told him she hadn't said anything about being a muggle, but she left out the part about wanting to jump him. She didn't want to upset Severus.

Unfortunately, she also left out that he had apparated away, which is supposed to be impossible within Hogwarts grounds…


	19. Uh oh

Monday morning at breakfast, Sophia was feeling decidedly less horny. Remus sat on the other end of the High Table, obviously to avoid a repeat of the last time they were together in the Hall. Still, she could smell him, it was like a beacon calling to her. But, she had to admit, it was difficult to think about Remus when Severus had his hand on her leg and was tracing circular patterns on her inner thigh.

She looked to him and he looked as normal as ever, glaring over at the Gryffindor table. He turned to her and she saw his eyes glittering with a secret smile. She felt herself get hotter as his hand travelled up her leg. She stifled a moan as his knuckles his the edge of her panties.

With a loud scrape, Remus stood up suddenly. Excusing himself, he looked over at Sophia with a look of restraint. She could see his anger and smell his desire, as she knew he could smell her. Guiltily she gave him an apologetic look.

He walked quickly through the Great Hall and opened the door, but as he did, a strong, freezing cold wind blew in, knocking Remus back. He steadied himself before he fell, and with the help of some nearby students, they closed the doors once again. Remus faced up at Albus with a questioning look.

Suddenly the roof in the Great Hall turned a blue/grey colour with the clouds turning darker and moving faster around the 'sky'.

Sophia recognised the clouds and the smell of the wind as a hail storm.

"Smells like hail." She said aloud.

"Hail? Impossible. Hogwarts is warded against natural disasters and extreme storms. Hail, tornadoes, earthquakes. It's all safe," Severus assured her. "Although, I've never seen wind blow that hard through the halls before." Severus stood up. "I'm going to go look around" He announced.

"I'm coming with you." Sophia said, standing. Severus nodded distractedly, took her hand and walked with her towards the door. He had taken her hand subconsciously, but the students were too busy to notice, as they were being mesmerised by the odd shapes forming in the roof charmed to look like the outside sky.

Once at the door, Remus told Severus and Sophia that he would come too.

"Everyone hold onto your papers and books, as well as anything that might fly away." Albus told everyone.

Severus and Remus slowly opened the door and once again the cold air blew in and Sophia struggled against it to get out. Severus and Remus followed, shutting the door behind them.

Yelling over the howling winds, they decided to head outside to see what weather was headed this way. Seeing the large doors leading out to the Quidditch fields open, they walked through and shut them.

Looking into the sky, they saw what appeared to be the beginning of a tornado. The wind was blowing in all directions and the horizon over Hogsmede was black with clouds.

"I'm going to apparate to Hogsmede. You two stay here." Severus yelled over the loud wind.

"No!" yelled Sophia back, "I'm coming too, you can't just leave me." With an annoyed look, Severus nodded. The three of them walked towards the gates.

"I thought we were going to apparate?" Sophia asked.

"We are, we have to get out of the grounds first, the wards won't allow people to apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Severus replied.

"Wait," Sophia stopped. "Lucius did, when he came. He just disappeared when he was finished talking to me!" Severus looked at her, and Remus looked from him to Sophia. Severus turned to Remus.

"Lupin, go back to Albus and tell him the wards are down. Death Eaters may be using this as a smoke screen to distract us, and then attack Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Shouldn't you know something about that then?" Remus replied, still yelling over the wind.

"I don't know, I worry I may have been left out of the loop in this matter." Severus replied, looking grave. "Owl the order as well, get them all here.

"The owls are gone." Sophia said, looking up at the tower. The men followed her gaze and saw that the owls had indeed left.

"We'll send an owl from Hogsmede. Put wards on the Great Hall and ready everyone. We'll return." Severus held Sophia close to him and with a crack, they found themselves on the empty streets of Hogsmede. The place was completely deserted. It was raining sharp, hard, pin-like drops of water and Sophia covered her face.

Walking up to the owlery nearby, Severus whistled loudly and a black owl came struggling in the wind towards them. Severus wrote on a piece of paper, tied it to the owl and it flow off, albeit difficultly.

"Come, we will look for someone to tell us…." Severus stopped abruptly as his arm burnt. "No! Argh!" He screamed. Holding onto Sophia, he apparated them back to Hogwarts, then he quickly disappeared again, without so much as a word to her.

Running to the Great Hall, she walked in to find it empty. A hand out of the space in front of her pulled her forwards and she felt a weird hum over her body, then saw the hall filled with people again. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus.

"Wards." He answered. "Where's Snape?"

"He screamed and held his arm, then brought me back here and disappeared. She answered.

"It is as we feared then." Albus said from beside her.

"Attention all!" Albus's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "I regret to inform you all that today is the day that Lord Voldemort has decided to attack."


	20. Organisation

The organised movements of the students surprised her as the prefects stood at the large entrance door to the hall, the 7th years covered the walls, followed by the 6th years and so on, layered into the middle where the first years sat. The tables had been spelled away, and everyone knelt or sat, wands out, looking alert. The students began quietly chatting to each other, while others just sat, deep in thought.

The doors burst open and a dark haired boy, a red haired boy strode in, followed by a girl with curly brown hair who was holding hands with a tall, dark, brooding type of man, then a few other people. They all walked up to where Albus, Remus and Sophia stood.

Remus laid a hand on Sophia's shoulder and introduced her to the group he called "the order". Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Nymphadora Tonks Mad Eye Moody (who shocked Sophia will his crazy eye). There were also others who had moved around the room to speak to family members and important students.

Potter and Weasley walked to a platinum blonde boy who was talking to the girl, Ginny, who was a prefect in 7th year. Sophia then realised that Ginny had the same last name as the Weasley boy and concluded they must be siblings. The platinum blonde boy held her around the waist as they talked.

"That would be Draco Malfoy." Remus whispered into her ear. "Lucius's son."

"But I thought Lucius was one of those Death Eaters.. Shouldn't his son be too?" Sophia replied.

"Ah, yes, but young love prevailed, and since Draco fell in love with Miss Weasley, he declined to take the dark mark, and joined the order." Albus answered.

While Potter, the Weasleys and Draco stood with the prefects at the door, the Granger girl and her boyfriend (Sophia assumed) went to the 1st years in the middle of the room, and looked as if they were calming them down.

Sophia stood close to Remus as he conversed with Albus. She felt horribly vulnerable without Severus there, and knowing she could probably get very violent if she needed to, she still felt reluctant to rely on her wolf instincts.


	21. Here comes war

Sorry about the shortness of the last update, I figured people would at least want to know I haven't given up, even if it didn't say much.

Here's some more.

----

Albus called everyone to attention, and the teachers all sat at their places at the high table.

"We have trained long and hard for this," Albus began. "I know you all value your family, your lives and your friends and I know you will all fight bravely and strongly."

A few students cheered and others nodded in agreement.

"Knowing the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort to be exceptionally arrogant it is assumed there will be somewhat of a loud and showy commencement of the attack. So we must…"

Suddenly Sophia couldn't hear him properly anymore, there was a loud ringing in her ears. She felt vibrations through the floor. She looked over the Remus and saw him holding his ear.

The ringing became a SCREAMING level, and both Sophia and Remus stood up, with their chairs scraping and then falling over behind them.

Sophia laid down on the ground holding her ears while Remus leant against the table.

She could see Albus asking if she was ok, but she couldn't hear it over the screaming loud ringing.

The vibrations began getting stronger, and she noticed the cups on the table rattling.. Then the whole room began to shake, and the screaming turned into a loud hum as the roof of the Great Hall started falling apart, and getting caught in the charmed sky. Dust was falling from the walls onto the students as what Sophia recognised as an earthquake ripped through the castle.

Remus and Sophia's high sense of hearing sensed the earthquake coming, and Albus realised that THIS was the commencement of the war.

As Albus realised this, the doors burst open and a swarm of death eaters walked in, wands at the ready.

The seventh years threw protection shields up, and yelled spells left and right. Death eaters fell, but more just followed. The 6th years began their offence, throwing less advanced spells. Prefects began yelling killing curses, and green lights shone like flashes on cameras. Sophia ran past a couple of students and down the hall, heading for the lower dungeons where she would hide until she could work out how to get away.

She was stopped by a death eater as she was running, and she pulled his arm back and around, snapping it loudly. She caught Remus's eye and he nodded at her. She shrugged and ran off.

Running down the halls, she headed into the darkest parts of the dungeons. Suddenly, out of nowhere she ran into a wall. A soft spongy wall.

Looking up from down on the ground, she saw a tall man in death eaters robes. She felt her heart stop, but speed up at the same time, and the blood rushed from her body.

The death eater reached his hand out to pick her up, and she looked at him confusedly.

"Severus?" She said. She reached up and held the hand, and he pushed her against the nearest wall, pinning her hands behind her.

"Severus, this isn't funny. I have to hide." She started squirming to get away, but he held her tight. Holding both hands with one hand, he lifted his mask off, and his platinum blonde straight hair tumbled out. Lucius Malfoy smirked at Sophia.

"Now, how did YOU know that dear Severus was a death eater? I knew he was a traitor. You are my evidence. I think you and him are more than just friends. This is why I will enjoy raping and killing you, and showing him your severed head." He leant in and caught her lips in a rough and violent kiss. She felt her head digging into the brick wall behind her, and she felt the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from her, and she watched as a green light surrounded him. His eyes connected with hers as he fell, lifeless to the floor.

Looking to her left, she saw Severus standing there. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"I never realised how much someone saving your life makes you love them so much." Sophia said, staring directly into his eyes.

"I must be getting back," he answered, looking away. "If you follow that path there, into the dungeons, you can hide in there. I will come for you, stay there."

Sophia ran into the dark hallway, as Severus stepped over Lucius's dead body and apparated back to the Great Hall.


	22. Beautiful

Sophia sat, quietly, in a corner, in the dark dungeons. She had ran down the corridor that Severus had guided her to, and came to a dead end. She had sat behind an old statue, and had been there for a considerable time. She was hungry, and thirsty, but could still hear the blasts from up above, occasionally even rumbling through the wall she leant against. She leant her head against the statue and closed her eyes. Her head thumped with a headache, and her muscles were tight and painful, and her jaw hurt from clenching it. She closed her eyes to try to make the pain lessen, and she fell asleep.

"Sophia?" A voice called to her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the dark brown eyes of that Granger girl. "Hey, are you ok? It's me, Hermione. We were sent here by Professor Snape.." Sophia was helped up and she looked to see that man - Krum - that Hermione was with when she met them was standing there. Hermione was bleeding from her arm, and Krum was limping as they walked up the dark hallway.

"The war is over. The ministry and Aurors (like wizarding police) came as we started to be swamped. No one knew that The Dark Lord had that many followers. There were at least twice as many as there were students." Hermione explained to Sophia, as she conjured up some water, and Sophia drank appreciatively.

"But when the ministry came, they brought Aurors from everywhere, Bulgaria, France, Germany and even Australia. Then we had them. That was when we knew we had won. It was beautiful, Sophia." Hermione smiled brightly. "You should have seen it, the castle was in ruins, children were lying on the ground.. Some dead," Hermione's voice faltered here, she sniffed, steeled herself and continued.. "The ones that were dead, some were taken by the death eaters, no one knows why. There were children, and... and teachers.. everywhere.. Some couldn't move, some could move enough to aim killing curses at nearby death eaters. But oh, when the broken doors blasted out of the way, and I saw at least 100 Aurors walk in, wands ready, it was like.. So beautiful." Hermione had tears streaming down her face by this time. "The confidence, the care in which they fought, it was like angels had poured through those doors, they literally glowed. I swear, they glowed. I have never felt relief flood my body so deeply."

Krum put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Sophia could see that Hermione was pretty upset.

"Wait a minute, why didn't Severus come get me? He told me he would!" Sophia stopped. Hermione turned to her.

"Well, Professor Snape, Severus, was... hurt... considerably." Hermione glanced at Krum. "He's in the hospital wing, or, what's left of it. He won't let anyone treat him until others have been treated first. He was so brave, Sophia. He stood there, and told the Dark Lord, basically, to shove it up his arse." Hermione laughed. "So brave. He distracted the Dark Lord, as Harry and Ron and myself cast a simultaneous killing curse. The whole room lit up bright green. In fact, a few people were blinded. Ron lost his sight. Poppy says that Harry may never walk again.." At this Hermione began sobbing, and Krum held onto her.

"It's just so unfair. So many people died.." Hermione sobbed into Krum's shoulder. "The hospital wing is up those stairs," Hermione pointed, "and you'll see it straight ahead at the end of a corridor. Two big swinging doors. I think one is broken.."

Sophia thanked them, and ran up the stairs, eager to see Severus. How badly was he hurt? She hoped he wasn't blind. That would upset him, to not be able to read, or see his potions. She would help him though, she decided. She would read to him, and he could teach her how to make potions. It would be at least slightly better.

She came to the door and pushed it open.


	23. Hospital

Sophia was hit with the smell of death. Although she had never smelt death before, it was an odour that was easily recognised. She walked into the middle of the room and looked around. The beds were filled, and some people were lying on the floor. Remus stood, giving orders to some 7th years who knew healing spells. Sophia waved a little to Remus and he saw her and strode up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank god. I hadn't seen you since you broke that death eater's arm. I thought you had been killed." Remus hugged her until she was almost out of breath.

"Where is Severus?" Sophia asked.

"Hm?" Remus said, as if he didn't hear her. Sophia realised he was stalling for time.

"Where is Severus? Please show me him?" Sophia felt tears in her eyes. Remus led her by the hand to a back section of the hospital wing, where there sat a man, in a little wooden chair, stretched out so his body was straight, his head down and his black robes shining with wet blood.

Sophia walked slowly towards him, and when she reached him, she knelt down at brushed his hair away from his face. He groaned. Sophia had tears pouring down her face, and she pulled herself up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please get fixed, Severus. I need you." She said quietly into his ear. "What will Remus and I do when it's a full moon?" Sophia appealed to his professional side. "Who will teach the children potions? Remus? I think not." Severus groaned again. "Please? At least get something to stop the bleeding?"

"I don't deserve it." Severus said, with a gravely, dry voice. "I have killed too many innocent people, I have tortured and watched young children bleed out until there is nothing left. I should have died. I should have died." He coughed, which sounded like a repressed sob.

"Please, Severus. Hermione told me what you did. She told me you were so brave. Distracting the Dark Lord while he was hit with the killing curse. You have made amends. You have made me happy. You have helped rid the world of an evil, evil man. Please, please get the blood to stop flowing?"

Poppy had wandered over to see if Sophia had managed to get Severus to allow someone to help him.

"Please help him? Can you just force him?" Sophia asked Poppy.

"No, we tried, he's not letting anyone move him." Poppy shrugged. Severus groaned.

"Do it. Fix me." Severus said, and began coughing. Poppy looked at Sophia and they both rushed to his side, stood him up and walked over to a spare gurney.

Poppy undid Severus's robes and cut them off so the huge gash on his side was visible. Sophia tried not to gasp too loudly, she didn't want Severus to know how bad it was. Poppy waved her wand over Severus's wound, and the dried blood and dirt disappeared, leaning a gaping, and still bleeding wound.

"Can you push together those two sides, dear?" Poppy asked, and Sophia put a hand on either side of the wound and pushed them together. Poppy ran her wand down the line and the skin mended itself together. Severus was holding onto the bedsheets at his side, obviously trying not to scream. Sophia leant down and kissed his cheek. He relaxed slightly, and she stood there, staring at the long, light pink scar across his side.

Poppy gave Severus and Sophia a sleeping potion, and Severus moved over, Sophia lay beside him and they fell asleep, Severus on his back, and Sophia on her side, facing him, with his arm as a pillow and one leg thrown over his legs.


	24. Reflection

"What, is there a lack of beds or something?" Sophia woke to hear Remus's playful voice talking beside her.

"As a matter of fact, there is.." A kind, soft voice she recognised as Dumbledore's reached her ears, and she opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Severus who was already looking down at her. She smiled and turned over to face Remus and Albus.

"Isn't it rude to wake up patients who are sleeping? It might hinder the healing process!" Sophia said, and turned back over, curling into Severus's side.

"Mmm, Lupin's voice is definitely hindering my healing, I feel as if it's grating my brain away.." Severus chuckled deeply, almost inperceptibly, but Sophia knew because it rumbled through his stomach and her ear was against it. She smiled to herself. Everything was going nicely.

"What is the body count for our side, Albus?" Severus paused. "That is to say.. Who did we lose?" Sophia stilled as she heard Remus take a breath.

"We lost Minerva," Sophia felt Severus tense at this, "and Draco, Ginny... Draco died trying to save Ginny, and Ginny died here in the hospital wing later..."

Sophia zoned out here. She didn't know any of these people, and she felt sick that although they had died, she couldn't be majorly upset. Because she had never really known them.

Sophia stood up and excused herself, Severus watched her the whole way as she walked out of the hospital wing and into the hallways.

Light shone through many holes in the walls, and students who were not horribly injured walked around picking up stones and piling them into piles to be used to fix the holes. A few brooms worked on their own to sweep up the dust into piles, and other dustpans worked to pick the dust up and put them into bins. Sophia watched the brooms and the dustpans for a long time, sitting down against a wall and thinking hard.

If it weren't for being a werewolf, she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't have met Severus, she would be at home, staring at the something much like now, wondering what she was doing with her life.

She stood, walked through the halls, heading towards her rooms. She wanted to see if there was anything left. She came to her door and pushed it open. Most of the portraits had escaped to the top towers, away from the fighting, so none of the doors were guarded anymore. Sophia stepped into her rooms and shut the door behind her. Nearly everything was untouched. There was a hole in the wall in the bathroom that a person would fit through, but apart from that and some dirt, it was fine.

She sat on her sofa, almost numb, trying to think about what had happened. Severus had lost many people he knew, and she didn't know how to console him because she had never known them. She couldn't relate to his pain.

She laid down on her big, soft chair and she fell asleep, tears pouring down her face, wishing she was at home, but at the same time thinking maybe she was meant to be here.


	25. More reflection

Severus moved slowly around the castle. He was still injured, still in a major amount of pain, but he felt as if he deserved it. It even seemed as if he overexerted himself, to feel the pain, to punish himself for still being alive.

He walked to Sophia's rooms, knowing that was the only place she would, or could, go. His own rooms were flooded when the Death Eaters blew up the lake. Because hers were further away from the outside, he knew her rooms would be almost untouched.

He slid through the portrait hole and sat on the coffee table in front of the chair, and watched as Sophia slept. She slept uneasily. He had watched her before and saw she rarely slept soundly, rarely stopped frowning or twitching in her sleep.

He wondered if he also slept like that. He didn't know what sort of horrors lay in her dreams, but he knew he had them too. Too many times he'd woken up, flying out of his bed with his wand out, sweating, hair askew, blinking away the sleep as he realised he was alone, in his room, in his underwear.

He reached out and put his hand on her head and ran his thumb along her creased forehead. She instantly calmed down. He thought he even saw a shadow of a smile on her lips.

He loved her. He knew that now. Even when he was fighting against the Death Eaters, all he could think about was her. Just before the war became extreme, before the Death Eaters began winning, he pulled Remus aside.

"Look after her." He had said. He held onto Remus's arm, hard, probably leaving a bruise. "She is everything to me." He had glared deep into the werewolf's eyes, needing to see that he would. Remus had nodded.

"Yes." Remus had said, clearly, almost as if he knew Severus needed to hear that.

Now that the danger was over, Severus mused, he supposed he could ask her to marry him. They could be together. He would never leave Albus's side, of course. Now with Minerva gone, Albus really had no one. Sure, Remus would be there. But Albus, Minerva and himself had been somewhat of a team. Leaders of the school.

Sophia stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She saw Severus sitting there, gazing off into the distance.

"Are you ok?" She asked, dryly, coughing when she couldn't speak properly. Severus conjured a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Are you ok?" She repeated, and stood up, moving him to the chair and sitting on his lap, mindful of the pain he must feel on the side of his body.

"Never better." He replied and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

--

A/n: Not the end. It's coming though. IT'S ALMOST HERE! Ohh.. –sigh-


	26. Cure

A/n: Here we go.

--

3 months later.

Severus stood over the boiling caldron and looked at the silver liquid. He picked up the beaker, with the human hair in it.

Human hair.

The beaker was previously occupied with werewolf hair.

Until he added the potion.

He blinked hard. He even pinched himself.

This was it, he had found it. The cure to Lycanthropy.

He sat down on the stool behind him and idly swirled the human hair around the bottom of the beaker. This meant everything. He would tell Sophia, and then ask her to marry him as well.

The past three months had been action packed. Everyone wanted to talk to the Muggle who fought in the war. The daily prophet had played on the whole "muggles against Voldemort, Dumbledore's secret weapon – An actual muggle." He hadn't seen Sophia for more than an hour since the war.

He took out the box from his pocket. A few days after the war, he went to a jeweller who was an old friend. He knew he needed an old friend. Someone who wouldn't run to the Daily Prophet and tell them he wished to ask a lady's hand in marriage. The man was excited for Severus, showing him over 300 rings.

But Severus found the best one. It was at a modest price. Small, flat, with a few stones embedded into the gold. He knew Sophia didn't like rings that stuck out, because they got caught on everything. He was extremely pleased with the ring.

He took it out and pushed it around in circles on his finger. He would call Sophia and Remus into Albus's office. Then he would show them the cure. Sophia would probably kiss him with joy, which he was thoroughly looking forward to. And hopefully, Remus WOULDN'T kiss him.

Suddenly Severus stopped spinning the ring around. What if, once he gave the cure to Sophia, she left?

She had no reason to be here, other than being a werewolf, and needing him to brew wolfsbane every full moon.

She would just leave, once he gave her the potion. Once she was cured, she could go back to her old life. To her family. No doubt to her male admirers.

Albus would probably encourage her. He wouldn't want a muggle to be in the castle. That would be inviting EVERY muggle into the castle. And we can't have that. The Ministry would be horrified.

Sophia would leave him, and he couldn't go with her. He needed to stay with Albus. Albus needed him after the war.

Even if Sophia didn't want to leave. He knew, Albus would make her. He sighed loudly and stared at the Lycanthropy cure. He couldn't keep it from her, just to keep her here, could he?

Could he live with her, knowing that she went through excruciating pain every full moon, knowing REMUS went through that. He couldn't just give the cure to Remus. He would tell Sophia.

Severus pocketed the engagement ring and put the beaker in it's holder. He put his head on the desk and sighed loudly.

It was either give Sophia the cure, and have her kicked out of the school by the ministry, and never see her again. Or keep the cure to himself. At least until he knows Albus is ok, and he can leave Hogwarts with her.


	27. Decision

A/n: Ooooo getting cloooser to the eeeeend.

--

Severus stared at his fingers, in his make-shift office on the 3rd floor.

The walls were green and blue, much to Severus's chagrin, but it had a lovely sized laboratory adjoined to his rooms.

He looked through the door, into the room where there was a caldron sitting, lightly steaming on a stand.

He had paced, sat, drank some firewhiskey, stood up, walked to the potion, stared at it, walked back, paced a while and sat once again.

He hadn't considered his own needs in such a long time. Since he became a spy for the light, he had thought of Potter, regrettably, constantly. Albus was always on his mind. His life had become meaningless and pointless, he was an empty shell on the front line, simply waiting until someone killed him.

But he knew he was a large part in the fall of the Dark Lord. He knew he was partly responsible for righting the wizarding world, bringing it back to it's calm, sweet beauty that hadn't been seen since Potter was born.

But even now it was new. No one had the slight edginess, where some still believed the Dark Lord was around. Everyone had seen the pictures of the Dark Lords scattered bones, the charred ground, the grey haze.

Severus shuddered.

After all that, wasn't he due some thinking for himself? Could he possibly for a minute, conscience free, consider keeping Sophia all to himself?

He growled loudly and kicked the coffee table opposite him.

Why did it have to be so hard?

He could save the woman he loved from so much pain, but in turn, bring himself the pain of never seeing her again.

Or, seeing her for 2 weeks every year when he had holidays. And even then, he still wanted to stay with Albus.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

He would give the cure to Sophia. Maybe he could convince the Ministry to let her stay. If not, Albus would let him smuggle her in. Yes.

He strode to his lab, bottled the potion, pocketed it, and walked out the door.


	28. Proposal

He entered Albus's office, and was greeted warmly by the older man.

"Ah, Severus, I was wondering when you were going to come to see me. You look like you have news." Albus hadn't lost his twinkle in the war, even through seeing so many of the people he loved and cared for perish in the war. "I took the liberty of inviting Miss. Lennox and Remus to my office. I assume what you have to say concerns them?"

Severus looked at the man in disbelief. Was there anything he didn't know?

The door opened, and in walked Sophia and Remus, laughing with eachother.

"Severus!" Sophia cried and ran to him, hugging him and kissing him quickly a few times on the lips. "Oh, I've missed you so much. I'm so tired, coming up to the full moon as we are. I've been so tired. But you know me, can't sleep." She yawned here and smiled at him.

"Albus says you have news for us?" Remus said as he shook Severus's hand in greeting.

"Well," began Severus, "I really don't know how to say this, so I'll just go ahead and say it… I am pretty sure I have found the cure to Lycanthropy."

Remus stared blankly at Severus, brow furrowed, then he looked to Sophia, who was beaming at Severus.

"Wait, what?" Remus stared, mouth agape, at Severus. Then he started laughing. Hysterically.

He took the two steps that separated them and threw his arms around Severus, laughing and crying at the same time. He kissed Severus on the cheek and smiled the hugest smile anyone had seen on the werewolf's face.

Severus groaned and wiped his face where Remus had kissed, and pushed him away while Remus cheered and jumped around.

He looked to Sophia who put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into her and kissed him deeply. He felt her smile as she pressed herself into him and kissed him harder. He put his hands on her hips and held him hard to her, kissing her back.

A polite cough brought them apart, Sophia stepping back, red faced, Severus wiping his mouth and looking mildly sheepish.

He reached into his robes and took out the vials, handing them to the two werewolves.

They looked at the silvery liquid, then at eachother.

"Cheers." They said in unison, tapped the vials together and downed them.

They both made the same disgusted faces and coughed slightly.

"Tastes like salty wolfsbane." Remus said to Sophia, and she nodded in agreement, taking a lemon drop from Albus's desk to get rid of the taste.

"I don't feel much different." Sophia said, looking at Severus.

"Well, I suppose it's about time we all turned in to bed then. Unless someone else has anything to say?" Albus looked pointedly at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes, then looked at Sophia.

"You know, I had wanted to do this in private, but I know Albus would be upset if he wasn't here to witness this." Severus began, and Sophia saw Albus nod behind Severus's back.

"I like you a lot, Sophia. And during the war, I knew that I was in love with you. But, as you know, being a man of painful lack of emotions etcetera, I felt like running away. I didn't want to hurt you or anything. But, seeing as the wizarding world is now free of the Dark Lord, and I have nothing else to do." here he smiled, a real smile – mind. Sophia was slightly taken aback by how good he looked. Younger, fresher, yet still with that overpowering masculinity she loved about him so much.

"Get on with it then." Severus heard Remus mutter, and he flashed him a glare.

"Sophia, will you marry me?" Severus said, finally.


	29. Wedding

"Of course I will, Severus!" Sophia cried and hugged him tightly.

Severus put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Unfortunately," Albus said from beside them, "according to Ministry rules, Sophia isn't allowed to be on Hogwarts grounds because she is entirely a Muggle now, due to her taking the potion.."

Severus's heart began beating faster and he felt an icy numbness in his limbs. What if the ministry took his Sophia away? He had just asked her to marry him.

"So, I think the best solution here would be if I married you two right now." Albus looked over his glasses at Severus and Sophia.

"What? Hang on, what?" Sophia asked. "Now? Right now?" She looked up at Severus, who was looking slightly worried. "Severus? Do you wanna get married now?" She asked.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat," he looked down at her, "you know that."

"Then it's settled! I will owl the ministry, an official will be sent over within the minute. Remus and the official will be witnesses." Albus clapped his hands together. "Oh, I do love weddings."

Ten or so minutes later, and Sophia and Severus stood in front of Albus, holding hands, as a cranky looking Ministry Official and Remus stood behind them. The ministry official warily eyed Remus as they waited for Albus to begin the ceremony.

"Gentlemen and Lady, we are here today to join these two people in marriage. A muggle and a wizard, betrothed and deeply in love. Please place your joined hands on the golden stand in front of you both." Albus said.

Sophia and Severus put their hands on the golden stand that was a little above waist height, and waited. Severus squeezed Sophia's hand and looked at her.

"Severus, please repeat after me, 'I, Severus Snape, take you, Sophia Lennox, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Severus Snape, take you, Sophia Lennox, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"In sickness and in health, through my bad moods, and the occasional infestation of blast-ended skrewts or flesh eating slugs, through my even worse moods, through my constant sneering and sarcastic remarks, until death do us part." Albus said, and nodded to Severus to repeat, while Remus snickered and Sophia giggled.

Severus glared at Albus, then repeated, "In sickness and health, through the occasional infestation of blast-ended skrewts or flesh eating slugs, through having a meddlesome employer poking his nose into our business, until death do us part." Severus sneered at Albus.

"See?" Whispered Albus to Sophia, who then giggled.

The ministry official cleared his throat, and Albus continued with the ceremony.

"Sophia, repeat after me," Albus started, "I, Sophia Lennox, take you, Severus Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Sophia Lennox, take you, Severus Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Through sickness, and in health, through the bad and the good, the nice and the irritating, the soft and the hard, the light and the dark, the black and the white.."

"Ahem." The ministry official coughed again.

"Ah yes, through it all, until death do us part" Albus nodded to Sophia.

"Through sickness and in health, through the back and good, through it all, until death do us part." She smiled at Severus and leant her head against his upper arm.

Then the golden stand on which they rested their hands began glowing, and gold ribbons came out of the stand and wrapped themselves around the joined hands, then soaked into their skin, and they pulled their hands apart.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Albus finished.

Suddenly, Severus was pulled with this force, a need to kiss his bride, kiss his bride and MORE, in fact. Severus pulled Sophia to him, hard, and kissed her deeply.

"You two are excused to your rooms," Albus said, "I will take care of the paperwork and bring you things to sign in around 3 hours." He twinkled at them, and Severus dragged Sophia out of the room and to his rooms, with the intentions of thoroughly shagging her.


	30. The END!

A/n: I confess, I slightly want to get this over and done with. So I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Ugh. So sorry.

Oh, and.. Uh.. I think I spelt Cauldron the american way a few times. Excuse that. I could fix it.. but.. eh..

Here's the last chapter people!1111111oneone

Severus looked over at his sleeping wife, and sighed contentedly.

Everything was as it should be.

He had the most beautiful woman in the world in his bed, who loved him as much as he loved her.

This was the best moment of his life, of this he was sure.

He reached over and ran his hand through her hair, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, my beautiful girl." He smiled.

"I'm pregnant." She replied.

He frowned. "That isn't the morning after the wedding sentiments I was hoping for. How do you know?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Don't know. I think it's one of the werewolf things still hanging around.. Like.. for instance.. I can smell that you're aroused." She beamed her bright smile at him, and nudged his chin with her nose. "Eh? Eh?" And giggled.

He chuckled darkly and pushed her down onto her back, leaning over her to kiss her slowly. Sliding his hand under her back, he lifted her slightly and moved her towards the middle of the bed, and situated himself between her open legs.

He kissed her chest, her chin, her nose and then her forehead, and smiled at her.

"You're acting calm for someone with a raging hard on, dearest." Sophia giggled.

"Shh, I'm loving you." He replied and kissed her protruding collarbone.

"I thought you did love me." She faked a sad voice, and pouted at him.

"I do, I'm just showing you how much.." He softly kissed her lips, lightly sucking on her lower lip.

Sophia, although enjoying all the slow attention, preferred Severus when he was more aggressive.

She sighed loudly and feigned boredom.

"What?" Severus frowned at her.

"Nothing." She yawned.

With a sudden growl, Severus put his hands behind her knees and pushed his hard cock into her wet heat.

With a mixture of a scream, a yelp and a moan, Sophia arched off the bed, her hands flying to Severus's shoulders.

"If you find my languid approach to be boring, I will take you to the other extreme." He growled into her ear as he thrust roughly into her.

She clung to him as she moaned, feeling his hard, heavy body owning her from above.

She dug her heels into his lower back and encouraged him with moans and whimpers of his name.

"Please.. please Severus don't stop, oh god.. oh god yes.." She screamed, joining his thrusts as the headboard of the bed slammed against the concrete wall.

With a loud moan, she felt her nails break the skin on his shoulders as she came, hard, the feeling covering her entire body, her vision blurring and going black.

She blinked open her eyes, feeling Severus's weight on her.

"Mmm Severus.." She shoved him.

"Go away, I'm comfortable." He replied, muffled.

"You're crushing me." She said a little breathlessly.

"Serves you right, I have blood loss. I can't move" He lifted his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead, as if to show he wasn't REALLY angry for her ripping his shoulders open with her fingernails.

"It was your fault. You're the one who made me cum so hard." She wriggled out from underneath him and lay on her side, running her fingernails lightly over his back.

"Love you." Severus said.

"Same, for always." Sophia replied.

A/n The.. Freeking.. End…

-falls over-

I'm going to just write one-shots from now on. Long stories make me tired.


End file.
